One Day at Varia HQ
by Chelusa
Summary: Ah, benar-benar hari Minggu yang tenang, dan santai di Varia HQ. Seorang boss yang hobi ngomong 'sampah', hiu bersuara 'emas', kodok ngorek, pangeran gadungan, om-om pedo mesum, dan banci jambul ayam. Berniat untuk mampir dan melihat keadaan di markas ini? / Warning inside!


**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **milik **Akira Amano. One Day-series(?) **milik **Chelusa Sang Pencerah atau dalam kata lain, Chelusa Sang Tukang Listrik**. Gak ngerti ya? Sama, saya juga.

**Warning: **OOC, TYL, beberapa _pairing _akan nyelip dengan indahnya, mungkin terkesan gak ada jalan ceritanya, mungkin ada typo(s), dan humor garing segaring T*ri T*ri Cheese Crackers. Gak nyambung? Emang.

Gue memutuskan untuk membuat One Day series, entah kenapa gue dapet ilham lagi setelah gue kentut pada saat sedang ngemil paku payung tadi pagi.

Lo ngerti? Nggak? Sama.

Seperti biasa, siapkan kantong muntah untuk mengantisipasi apabila Anda tiba-tiba merasa mual saat membaca fic ini.

* * *

**Varia HQ**

Suatu pagi yang tenang dan damai di Varia HQ...

Hari Minggu memang seharusnya memiliki suasana yang tenang dan damai, hari yang cocok untuk beristirahat dan bersantai...

"VOOOOOIIII! GUE LUPA KALAU HIU PELIHARAAN GUE BELUM DIKASIH MAKAAAAN!"

... Saya tarik perkataan saya tadi.

Pagi yang seharusnya tenang dan damai, dihancurkan oleh seorang tante-tante berambut putih. Bukan, dia bukan nenek gayung maupun nenek _shower._

Eh, salah ding. Dia laki-laki. Namanya oom Superbi Squalo. Oom yang hobi pelihara hiu ini memang sekilas terlihat sangar, tampang bagaikan _security, _tapi hati bagaikan _hello kitty._

"VOOOI! LO BILANG APA, AUTHOR KAMPREEET?!"

Nggak, saya gak bilang apa-apa, oom.

Squalo melemparkan salah satu hiunya ke arah Author.

_PRAANGG_

Suara apa itu? Suara hiu yang dilempar ke arah Author? Tentu saja bukan. Sejak kapan suaranya kayak gitu?

"VOOOIII! SAKIT, BOSS SETAN!" jerit Squalo sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Berisik, sampah! Kau mengganggu tidurku!" sahut sang tukang sampah, Xanxus. Jangan lupa kalau 'X'nya ada dua.

Sang tukang sampah yang hobi ngomong 'sampah' tersebut melemparkan botol _tequila _ke arah kepala Squalo. Pantes Squalo jejeritan karena kesakitan. Memangnya gak sakit kalau dilempar pakai botol _tequila_?

"SIAPA YANG NYURUH ELO TIDUR? KERJA SANA KERJAAAAA!" Squalo menggeplak kepala Xanxus. Dasar kurang ajar.

Xanxus mengeluarkan X-Gun. Bersiap untuk menembak uke tersayang, Squalo. "Lo berani geplak kepala gue lagi, gue cipok—maksud gue, gue tembak nih."

"Tembak saja, boss! Kalau dia mati, biar aku yang menggantikannya!" sebuah suara gaib terdengar.

Hening.

.

.

.

Xanxus dan Squalo langsung mencari sumber suara gaib tersebut. Xanxus mencari di bawah meja, sementara Squalo mencari di tempat sampah.

"BOSS! AKU ADA DI SOFAAA!" suara gaib tersebut menyadarkan kedua manusia yang sedang mencari sumber suara.

Xanxus langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan Squalo masih mencari di tempat sampah.

Gitu deh si Squalo, efek samping pacaran sama tukang sampah, jadi suka sama sampah dan tempat sampah.

"Oh, Levi. Kukira itu suara sampah. Cih, dasar sampah." ucap Xanxus. Semuanya lo sebut 'sampah' aja sekalian.

"VOOOI! Levi! Ngapain lo ke sini?!" tanya (baca: teriak) Squalo.

"Aku mau menemui boss yang kucintai." jawab Levi dengan santai sambil mengibaskan kumisnya yang cetar membahana. Entah bagaimana caranya, author sendiri juga gak tau. Hanya Tuhan dan Levi yang tau.

"Ushishishi~ Oi, Levi, awas nanti lo ditebas sama Squalo~"

Satu lagi suara gaib terdengar.

Xanxus mencari di bawah sofa, Squalo mencari di tempat sampah (dasar gak kreatif..) dan Levi mencari di atas sofa.

Yah, namanya juga Varia. Ganteng-ganteng, imut-imut, cantik-cantik tapi bego.

Mari kita pasang hashtag #PrayForVaria di setiap _tweet _kita, bantu agar hashtag tersebut bisa menjadi TTWW dan Varia bisa terselamatkan.

...Emang bisa?

"Ushishishishishi, woi, bego. Gue ada di depan pintuuuu!"

"VOOOOOIII! BELPHEGOR! NGAPAIN LO DI SINI, BOCAH KUNYUUUK?!" teriak Squalo. Plis setop de keps lok abyus, Skualo (baca: Please stop the caps lock abuse, Squalo.)

Sang pangeran yang katanya bernama Belphegor itu hanya menampilkan cengiran a la bocah kunyuk (kata Squalo).

"Bel-_senpai_, kau mau kemana? Kita 'kan belum selesai bermain."

Suara gaib lain kembali terdeng— oke, stop. Gak usah diulang.

"Ushishishi~ Berisik, dasar kodok ayan~ Aku sudah capek~" jawab Belphegor, masih dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

Levi-A-Than yang dari sononya udah mesum, langsung salah paham saat mendengar kata 'bermain'.

"WOOH! MAIN APAAN TUH? 'PEDANG-PEDANGAN' YA?" teriaknya.

3 pisau dapur dan 2 batu bata ilusi melayang ke arah kepala sang pemilik jurus Levi Volta tersebut.

"PITNAH LO, NYING." teriak Belphegor sambil berusaha menancapkan beberapa pisau miliknya ke wajah ganteng—ralat, maksud saya, wajah gagal ganteng milik Levi.

"Dasar ikan lele maho mesum." sahut Fran dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

"KATA 'BERMAIN' KAN AMBIGU, WOI. AMBIGU!" Levi berusaha melindungi dirinya. Itu sih gak ambigu. Lo aja yang pikirannya udah ke arah 'sana'.

Dan terjadilah tawuran antara pangeran gadungan dan kodok ngorek dengan ikan lele maho mesum.

"Arararara~ Ada apa ini~?" terdengar suara laki-laki yang sangat (tidak) mirip dengan suara perempuan—atau singkatnya, suara banci.

Itu suara Lussuria. Si banci bugar yang punya model rambut kayak jambul ayam—sayangnya agak melenceng dari bentuk jambul ayam yang asli—ini muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ada tawuran antar anggota Varia." Xanxus menjawab dengan santai. Dia gak sadar kalau sebentar lagi pasti markas Varia bakal lenyap dari peradaban karena tawuran tersebut.

Squalo menyemangati Belphegor dan Fran. Sepertinya Squalo ingin sekali melihat Levi kehilangan nyawanya. Biasa, dia cemburu dan takut kalau semenya tercinta—si Xanxus—diambil sama si ikan lele maho mesum.

"Boss, kalau dibiarkan, markas kita bisa hancur lebur bagaikan hatikuh inih loh~~~" Lussuria memperingatkan. Cara memperingatkan yang sangat salah. Jangan coba ini di rumah tanpa pengawasan langsung dari orang yang lebih profesional atau yang lebih tua.

Xanxus langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi, karena merasa eneg dan mau muntah setelah mendengar peringatan dari salah satu anggotanya.

Setelah kembali dari kamar mandi, Xanxus menembakkan X-Gun miliknya ke arah Belphegor, Fran, dan Levi.

"BERHENTI TAWURAN, SAMPAAAH! KALIAN MENGHANCURKAN MARKAAASS!" teriak Xanxus, sepertinya dia tertular Squalo yang hobi teriak-teriak kayak tante-tante kehilangan beha.

Suasana langsung hening.

"Buset, diem-diem suaranya boss kayak toa, ya." bisik Fran. Belphegor hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Awwwh~~~ Boss seram sekaliiiiih~" komentar Lussuria sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggul dengan najisnya. Anak di bawah umur, harap tutup mata kalian. Jangan sampai otak kalian tercemar oleh perilaku si banci bugar ini.

"Ushishishi~ Luss, stop. Jijik, nyet."

Sepertinya perkataan Belphegor terlalu nyesek untuk seorang banci bugar seperti Lussuria.

"Bel, nyesek, Bel." Lussuria langsung memegangi dadanya dengan dramatis dan langsung bersiap untuk terjun dari balkon.

Tetapi, sepertinya anggota Varia yang lain tidak peduli kalau Lussuria lompat dari balkon.

.

.

.

Suasana langsung hening, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ini kenapa jadi hening?" protes Belphegor.

"Karena Author yang bikin, _senpai._" jawab Fran seenak jidat.

Kampret. Durhaka kamu, nak Fran.

"Lo semua tau gak hal-hal tersulit yang ada di dunia?" tanya Squalo tiba-tiba. Tumben, biasanya menyerang _caps lock_ author. Kesambet apa lo, Squ?

"Ushishishi~ Gue tau~ Pasti 'mendapatkan hati pangeran Belphegor' adalah hal tersulit di dunia~"

"Ndasmu,_ senpai_."

3 pisau yang baru saja diasah menancap di topi-kodok-yang-agak-makan-tempat di kepala Fran.

"Ngarep lu, Bel. Buktinya si kodok ngorek bisa mendapatkan hatimu~" kata Lussuria. Dia tidak salah. Dia hanya mengatakan kenyataan, kawan. Si banci bugar ini tidak mengatakan hal yang menjijikkan—walaupun caranya bicara masih menjijikkan.

"Hn, sampah. Kalau menurutku, hal yang tersulit di dunia ini adala—"

"Mengalahkan Sawada Tsunayoshi 'kan, boss?" potong Fran. Bocah yang satu ini belum pernah dicipok sama X-Gun milik boss Varia sih.

"BEGOO! JANGAN DIOMONGIN! ITU 'KAN TABU!" Squalo buru-buru mengelus kepala Xanxus untuk menenangkannya dan menyuruh Belphegor untuk menutup mulut si kodok tanpa ekspresi tersebut.

"Sotoy lo, bego. Mengalahkan makhluk itu sih mudah, sama seperti menginjak semut." lanjut Xanxus sambil melemparkan gelas kaca ke arah Fran.

Menginjak semut? Ndasmu. Yang kalap sendiri pas lawan Tsuna 'kan elu, cuk.

"Udah, udah. Gak usah dibahas lagi." Lussuria menepuk kepala Xanxus. Bawahan kurang ajar.

"Kalau hal tersulit di dunia itu... Menjadikan kawasan rel kereta api jadi lautan." sahut Fran yang gak peduli walau dilempari gelas sama boss-nya tercinta.

"Bah, itu sih gampang. Tinggal dipenuhin air aja." jawab Levi sambil memainkan kumisnya seperti biasa.

"'Kan batu di rel-nya nyerap air, monyong." Belphegor mengasah pisau-pisaunya.

Squalo _facepalm._ Xanxus ngupil. Lussuria kentut. Levi masih memainkan kumisnya yang cetar membahana.

"I-itu sih gak terlalu sulit!" Levi masih aja tetap pada pendiriannya, "Yang sulit itu 'kan menghamili si karnivor dari Namimori!" lanjutnya.

JDEERRRR—!

"Ushishishi~ Maksud lo si Hibari Soto Koya?"

"Hibari Kyoya, geblek."

"Ushishishi~ _Close enough._"

Apanya yang _close enough, _Bel. Ndasmu.

"Menghamili karnivor dari Namimori? Itu artinya kalian sudah bosan menghirup oksigen di muka Bumi. Siapa coba yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu?" Fran masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Dino dan Mukuro Rokudo sepertinya berani tuh~~~" jawab Lussuria.

Yah, si kuda jingkrak dari Italia dan si nanas dari Kokuyou itu memang sudah siap untuk mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' pada alam semesta karena berani melakukan 'hal seperti itu'.

"Dua orang itu 'kan sudah bosan hidup." ucap Squalo.

"VOOOIII! Hal yang tersulit itu 'kan menandingi kekinclongan jidat Mario Tegar!" lanjutnya.

"Tau darimana lo tentang Mario Tegar?" tanya Belphegor. Pangeran satu ini memang banyak nanya. Layaknya pepatah 'malu bertanya, sesat di jalan'. Tapi kalau menurut saya, 'banyak bertanya, malu-maluin' merupakan kata-kata yang cocok untuk melengkapi pepatah tersebut.

"Wah, Squally ternyata fans Mario Tegar~~~!"

"Memangnya kau juga, Luss?!"

"Iya dongggg~~~ Kinclong yah~~ Kyaaaa~!"

"VOOII! BETUULL~"

"KYAAAA~"

"KINCLONG MAKSIMAL~~~~~"

Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan kedua makhluk ini membicarakan tentang motivator yang-katanya-punya-jidat-terkinclong itu.

"Hmph, sampah!" Gak ada awan (karena Hibari lagi di Jepang), gak ada hujan (karena Yamamoto lagi merantau ke Manado), gak ada badai (karena Gokudera lagi merokok di pojok kota Bandung), gak ada petir (karena Lambo lagi diraep sama Reborn), tetap saja si Xanxus masih hobi bilang 'sampah'.

Gitu deh, pengen jadi tukang sampah tapi gak kesampaian.

"Hal paling sulit di dunia itu..."

"INI KENAPA MALAH JADI MAIN HAL-HAL TERSULIT DI DUNIA?!" potong Squalo yang sudah selesai mengagumi si motivator kinclong.

"Yang tadi mulai 'kan elu, sampah." Xanxus yang gak suka perkataannya dipotong langsung melemparkan botol _tequila _kosong ke arah si hiu Varia.

Squalo langsung mengheningkan cipta. Berusaha mengingat-ingat, apakah benar kalau ia yang memulai hal ini?

"Bentar, gue _scroll _dulu fanfic-nya." Squalo merebut _laptop _Author lalu membaca ulang _fic _ini dari awal. "Gila, gue OOC banget." komentarnya. _  
_

Yah, resiko.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Squalo mengembalikan _laptop _milik Author kepada pihak yang berwajib (baca: Author).

"YAP, GUE YANG MULAI. LU BENER, BOSS SAMPAH." Squalo mengakuinya. Xanxus mengibaskan rambutnya tanda bangga.

"Jadi, hal tersulit di dunia itu—"

"VOOOIII! UDAHAAANNN!"

"BERISIK, CECURUT SAMPAH!"

_PRAANGG!_

"GYAAAAAAA!"

"_Ara, _boss ngamuk."

"Ushishishi~"

"KYAAAAAHH~~~"

"BOSS! BIARKAN LEVI-A-THAN INI MEMBANTUMU MEMASANG SEMPAK!"

Abaikan yang terakhir. Otaknya udah konslet karena keseringan disambar peluru petir Dewa Zeus.

"Hal yang tersulit di dunia itu..." si Xanxus tetep aja keukeuh pengen ngomong.

"... **Menyelingkuhi _uke _k****alian!**" potong Levi.

.

.

.

.

Squalo _jawdrop_, "SIAPA TUH YANG NGOMONG?"

"Itu, si Levi." ucap Fran.

Semua mata menatap ke arah Levi-A-Than yang lagi ngupil dengan khidmat sambil tersenyum bangga.

"WAAHH, LEVI KETAHUAN SUKA SELINGKUH NIH~ USHISHISHI~"

"Uwaaaaah~ Ternyata selama inih Levi-chan gak setia sama akuh~~~!" Lussuria nangis kejer sambil bersiap mengambil koper dari lemari.

"Bukan begitu, sayangku Lussuria cimit-cimit unyu maksimaaaall! Aku hanya bercandaaaaaaa~~!" bujuk Levi.

Xanxus hanya bisa menonton dari singgasana miliknya.

"Bohong. Kemarin aku melihatmu sedang kencan dengan si bocah sapi dari Vongola." kata Fran sambil mencomot pisang goreng-yang-entah-darimana-munculnya.

Sumpah, ini bocah satu emang provokator banget.

"Bocah sapi? Sapi petir?" tanya Lussuria—masih sesenggukan sendiri.

"LAMBO MAKSUD LO?" jerit Squalo.

"Ushishishi~ Levi pedo~" Belphegor ikut mencomot pisang goreng.

Levi merasa menyesal tingkat Kotamadya karena telah mengucapkan hal nista seperti yang telah disebutkan di atas. Dia hanya bisa menjedotkan dahinya ke tembok terdekat, lalu menggaruk-garuk lantai. Lalu mengambil gunting, lalu memutuskan untuk menggunting kumis lele yang nangkring di atas bibir hoekseksihoek miliknya.

Entah apa maksudnya dia menggunting kumisnya, gak ada yang peduli kok.

"AKU MAUH PERGIH SAJAH!" Lussuria menutup kopernya yang sudah penuh dengan barang-barang. Dia mau cabut dari Varia hanya karena diselingkuhi Levi.

Apaan sih, Luss? Hanya karena itu doang. Yaudah sono cabut. Saya aja yang ngegantiin kamu.

"Tunggu, Lussuria say—"

_DUAK!_

"Aduh!"

"Keluar saja dari Varia, sampah."

Hening.

... Ekskyus mi?

"Author kalau gak bisa bahasa Inggris gak usah maksa deh." sahut Fran.

... Oke.

"Boss... Anda mengusirku?!" Levi mengalami _shock_ tingkat berat.

"Nggak, aku mengundangmu ke ranjang." jawab Xanxus dengan nada yang cukup uhukseduktifuhuk.

Mata Levi seketika berbinar-binar, Lussuria nyosor ke pojok, Squalo jejeritan.

"YA NGGAKLAH! NAJES TRALALA TRILILI BANGET GUE NGUNDANG ELO KE RANJANG!" sembur Xanxus sambil mandi bunga 7 rupa.

Levi seketika pundung, Lussuria masih ngegaruk dinding di pojok, Squalo bersyukur.

Ya iyalah, sis. Xanxus tidak mau ranjangnya yang suci dikotori sama ikan lele pedo mesum yang merupakan bawahannya sendiri. Tapi kalau 'dikotori' sama Squalo sih tentu saja uhukbolehuhuk.

"LO DENGER GUE 'KAN, SAMPAH?! KELUAR DARI SINI!"

"KENAPA ANDA MENGUSIRKU?!"

"Karena lo itu sampah."

...

Apaan sih, Xanxus. Gak nyambung banget.

"TAPI, BOS..! SIAPA YANG AKAN MENGGANTIKANKU?!"

Xanxus diam. Levi tersenyum penuh kebanggaan—karena menganggap bahwa boss-nya tidak mempunyai pengganti.

"Aku akan memanggil Mammon kembali."

Oh, si Arcobaleno itu.

"Boss, Mammon 'kan lagi liburan di Segitiga Bermuda bareng para Arcobaleno yang lain." Lussuria—yang gak jadi cabut—mengingatkan boss-nya.

"Gue tau, sampah. Nanti kalau dia pulang, baru gue panggil untuk kembali."

"Ushishishi~ Itu gimana caranya liburan di sana ya."

"K-kenap— boss! Tolong beri aku alasan mengapa Anda mengusirku!" pinta Levi. Kan tadi udah dikasih tau, karena lo itu 'sampah'.

"Aku hanya tidak mau Lussuria galau hanya karena ikan lele pedo mesum!" jawab Xanxus.

Squalo mendadak menjatuhkan pisang goreng yang baru saja ia comot.

Lussuria langsung memasang tampang kaget a la sinetron. Ditambah dengan efek kamera yang di _zoom-in _lalu _zoom-out _tepat di wajah kaget Lussuria.

"V-VOOIII! EMANGNYA LUSSURIA ITU SIAPA LO, BOSS KAMPRET?!" jerit Squalo, dia frustasi.

"Simpanan." Lagi-lagi Xanxus hanya menjawab dengan santai—sambil ngupil pula. Minta disepak.

"FITNAAAH!" Lussuria yang gak terima dianggap sebagai simpanan langsung ngamuk.

"TUH 'KAN! TERNYATA LUSSURIA CIMIT-CIMIT UNYU MAKSIMAL JUGA SELINGKUH DARIKU!" Levi nangis kejer.

"Berisik lo semua. Pangeran jadi tidak bisa tidur!"

"Tidur di pojok sana aja, _senpai._"

"BOSS SOMPRET! TERNYATA KAMU SELINGKUH DI BELAKANGKU, XANXUS!" jerit Squalo dengan dramatis.

"Aku tidak selingkuh, Squalo sayang. Aku hanya menduakanmu saja."

"Sama aja, pinter."

"LEVI-CHAN! AKU BUKAN SIMPANAN XANXUUUUS!"

"KAMU BOHONG, LUSSURIA CIMIT-CIMIT UNYU MAKSIMAL! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA PADAMU LAGI!"

**_PRAAANGG!_**

__"AWAS, BOTOL TERBANG!"

"KDRT! KDRT! USHISHISHI~"

"_FIRE IN THE HOLE!_"

"_MOVE OUT! MOVE OUT!"_

_**DUAAARRR!**_

**__**"GYAAAAAAA!"

Ah, benar-benar hari Minggu yang tenang, sangat cocok untuk bersantai.

* * *

Finish.

Aduh, jumpa lagi di fic saya yang kedua. Saya gak mengira fic pertama saya disukai~~~ (readers: Idih, najis tralala.)

Maaf kalau fanfic kali ini terasa lebih garing, dan jelek :( #emot

Yah, mind to drop a review?

_Ciao ciao!_


End file.
